


we should focus on the love, love, love

by timeofsorrow



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: :-), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Everything is just big big big, Facials, Han Seungwoo Has A Big Dick, Han Seungwoo Is Spoiled, Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo Has Big Lips, Lee Gikwang Has Big Lips, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer Han Seungwoo, and how they look good on dick, as he should be, lips, that's all, this is literally just about big fat lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Seungwoo needs a break from writing his newest book and his partners manage to convince him that momentarily taking some time off is totally worth it.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo, Han Seungwoo/Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/Lee Gikwang, Han Seungwoo/Lee Gikwang, Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/Lee Gikwang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	we should focus on the love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartseekers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/gifts).



> Mac said, "wanna see them kiss. and then suck a dick at the same time. both of them," so I said Say No More. lol Happy birthday, Mac! :3c
> 
> The title is taken from _"MOONDANCE"_ by AB6IX's Jeon Woong.

The sun shines through the open blinds as Seungwoo sits at his computer in his home office. He's madly typing away every thought that comes to his mind. Suddenly, the timer set for how long he's supposed to write before taking a break goes off on his phone near him, and it startles him. 

He sighs as he lowers his hand from his chest and reaches out to turn off the alarm. He then saves his progress on his document and leans back in his seat. He lets out a tiring groan as he stretches his arms above him, and then starts rolling his shoulders, hissing slowly when he feels stiffness.

Just as he does that, he feels body heat within his personal space. A warm touch of lips is pressed to the side of his neck. Two hands place themselves on his shoulders, and fingers begin to knead into his skin to relieve the tension. He lets out a sigh of relief and sinks into his seat as he lets himself succumb to the feeling.

"Jinwook-ah… How do you always appear at the right time?" Seungwoo asks, voice content and nearly breathless.

"Primal instinct," the man jokingly responds, making a bit of laughter rise from Seungwoo. "You should take a break."

Seungwoo hums appreciatively. "Yeah, I know." He looks over to the word count on his screen and to the paper on his desk. He has about another five-thousand words to go just before he can step away. "I haven't reached my word count for today yet, though. Just another few hours, maybe, and I'll have met today's goal."

Jinwook tuts and rests his chin on Seungwoo's shoulder. "It's only just made two PM, hyung. I think you can call quits for an hour or two before returning."

A whine leaves Seungwoo's mouth because he knows Jinwook is right. He's been sitting in the same position since six in the morning. A few times, he got up to use the bathroom and fetch a snack. But other than that, he hasn't done a single thing in the day except write. He's more productive than usual, so he doesn't find it a bad thing. Though, he knows he should be taking many more breaks than he actually is.

"See? You know I'm right. You need to move away from this screen," Jinwook says, continuing to try to convince him. He then starts turning Seungwoo away from his computer screen by spinning him around on his rolling chair. He pushes the chair forward, putting space in between Seungwoo and his desk.

"What will I even do!?" Seungwoo complains. "I'll just be thinking of what I can write when I could be writing what I'm thinking."

"What you _need_ to do," a third voice pops in, "is relax."

Seungwoo glances over to the door of his office and pouts as he sees his other partner standing in the doorway. "God damn it. Both of you are teaming up against me. Aren't you, Gikwang-hyung?"

"Bold accusation," Jinwook laughs as he rounds Seungwoo until he's standing in front of him.

"I just happened to be passing by~" Gikwang sings as he steps into the room and closes the door behind him with his foot.

"Uh-huh," Seungwoo hums as he watches Jinwook descend until he's sitting upon his knees with the wool carpet beneath him, "this totally isn't planned."

Gikwang strolls across the room until he's standing next to Jinwook. He then rests one of his hands upon Jinwook's head and sifts his fingers through his hair. He smiles when Jinwook looks up at him, mirroring the same expression.

Seungwoo watches the way they communicate with each other with just eye glances. He's a little perturbed by the silent conversation happening before him. " _Uhh._ What is...going on here?"

Gikwang looks back at him. "Nothing worth worrying about," he replies. He sinks down onto the carpet next to Jinwook. He then reaches out and drops a hand on one the thigh of Seungwoo that's closest to him. As he starts guiding his hand up Seungwoo's leg, he says, "We just want to entertain you for a bit."

Seungwoo's eyes hyperfocus on the hand moving up his leg and toward the fly of his jeans. "Oh…"

"Will you let us do that, baby?"

Seungwoo's head nods in approval before he even realizes his own actions.

Jinwook mildly giggles at Seungwoo's immediate response. "You're already gone, and nothing's even happened yet," he says, head tilted to the side with a huge smile on his face. _"Whipped."_

A soft sigh is emitted from Seungwoo when Gikwang begins unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. "Can't say I disagree…," he mumbles distractedly. He bites his bottom lip as he lifts his hips for Gikwang to easily shed him of his clothes.

When his pants hit the floor, it's showtime. Jinwook doesn't hesitate to reach out and drags the tip of his index finger up Seungwoo's rising cock. He cheekily smirks when Seungwoo visibly shivers. Then he takes hold of Seungwoo's cock and licks a stripe up the shaft. After that, he starts sucking around the head of the cock.

As Jinwook does that, Gikwang leans down and begins mouthing at his balls. Using his lips, he nips, licks, pulls, and kisses. He even uses one of his hands to fondle with them.

Once Jinwook pulls away, Gikwang comes up to replace him. He sucks on the tip while Jinwook licks up the shaft. Jinwook then begins sucking on Sengwoo's balls, one at a time and pulling on one before switching to the other.

Gikwang descends all the way down on Seungwoo's cock, slightly choking as he does and then lifts up once he meets the base of Seungwoo's cock. He keeps doing so until Seungwoo's cock slips out of his mouth. Then he begins kitten licking at the head of Seungwoo's cock before Jinwook pulls him close and starts kissing him.

They kiss filthily with tongue and lots of salivae. It only lasts about ten seconds before Gikwang guides their kiss toward Seungwoo's cock. Their kiss breaks for Gikwang to kiss the head of Seungwoo's cock, and Jinwook begins going down on Seungwoo as much as he can. He uses his hand to twist around the rest of what he can't reach with his mouth and continues to suck him off.

Gikwang fondles with Seungwoo's balls using his lips and tongue once again until Jinwook comes up last one time for air. He has spit accumulated on his tongue and sticks it out for Gikwang to lean in and take from his mouth. They lock lips for a few seconds before Gikwang goes down on Seungwoo for another round.

As he sucks Seungwoo off, Jinwook looks up at Seungwoo from under his eyelashes with his tongue poking out to the side of his lips. "Is this good, hyung? Are you enjoying your break?" He asks, voice husky.

Seungwoo lets out a broken moan and throws his head back. "Yes, baby. _Fuck._ " He lifts his head back up to glance down at Gikwang and hisses at the sight. He puts a hand in Gikwang's hair but gently. "Shit. I can't believe this is real. You're both so hot."

Jinwook grins and lies his head against Gikwang's shoulder. "I'm glad you think so," he replies. Then he leans in to join Gikwang, where he's started licking at the head of Seungwoo's cock again. He means for his tongue to meet the slit of Seungwoo's cock, but instead, it greets Gikwang's tongue. 

Gikwang uses that as an incentive to start playing with his tongue, and they gravitate away from Seungwoo's cock for a moment. Gikwang twirls his tongue around Jinwook's tongue before sucking on it. Jinwook mewls brokenly, and that makes Gikwang smirk for a mere second. He then pulls away, and the two of them begin licking up and down the sides of Seungwoo's entire cock. They keep their eyes on Seungwoo as they ascend and descend upon his cock with their lips pressing close to his skin.

Seungwoo groans and runs a hand through his hair. He's so overwhelmed by this—by _them._ He doesn't know how he's going to be able to write when this is all over. They will have run him dry and hazy post-orgasm.

As soon as Jinwook pulls back, Gikwang leans up and sinks down onto Seungwoo's cock once again. He smiles as much as he can with his mouth around his cock when Seungwoo reaches out and swipes over his lips with his thumb. He bobs his head back and forth for half of a minute before sticking to the head of Seungwoo's cock and releasing a good amount of saliva onto him. He pulls away, and Jinwook immediately takes his place for his turn to choke on Seungwoo's long and thick cock. 

He spends the same amount of time sucking on Seungwoo—with Seungwoo again rubbing his fingers over where Jinwook's lips stretch around his cock—before coming off to let Gikwang return. Once Gikwang's mouth is back on Seungwoo, Jinwook brushes away some of the bangs that fell over his face. He then leans down, lifts up Gikwang's shirt, and begins mouthing at one of his nipples, but while making eye contact with Seungwoo. It makes Seungwoo swear, and he grins. 

It only lasts a few seconds, though, and he comes back up to plant his wet warmth around Seungwoo's ball sack. When he does that, Gikwang stops sucking so the two of them can once again begin kissing and licking up and down Seungwoo's shaft.

After a minute or so, Gikwang reaches out and pulls up Jinwook's shirt, making Jinwook pull away as well. Then he guides the tip of Seungwoo's cock toward Jinwook's chest and presses it against one of Jinwook's nipples. He leans in and begins licking Seungwoo's cock and Jinwook's nipple at the same time, bringing out moans from both of them.

"Oh, fuck. Gikwang-hyung— _shit,_ " Seungwoo gasps out.

Said man grins and pulls back to guide Seungwoo's cock against his own nipple next.

Jinwook takes the hint and leans in to do the same thing Gikwang did to him. Gikwang's nipples are pierced, so they have a slight coldness against Seungwoo's cock that Jinwook's nipples didn't have, and it causes Seungwoo to emit a long whine that develops into a moan. Jinwook looks straight up at Seungwoo as he puts his lips around his cock, and Seungwoo moans from deep inside his chest that both Jinwook and Gikwang can feel from how connected they are to him.

From that point on, they continue to swap, sucking him off while kissing in between. They even kiss around his cock for good measure. Seungwoo thinks they might be the actual cause of death for him.

"Are you close, Woo?" Gikwang asks, his tone hoarse and more profound than usual.

" _Ugh._ Yes. Yeah. _Fuck._ Yeah," he pants out heavily. His legs tremble. The view of both of them between his legs and using their thick lips to slobber over his cock isn't something he'd ever thought of. It actually does seem like a scene out of his wildest dreams. But hello? He's truly living it. And hell if he doesn't feel they're making the best out of it.

Skip forward five minutes. Seungwoo throws his head back, and it hits the upper part of his chair. "My G-God— _fuck._ I 'm-I'm about—I'm about to cum," he stutters. He opens his eyes to once more take a look at the sight before him. They're both looking up at him with flushed cheeks, tear-stricken eyes, face matted with saliva, plump and swollen lips. 

_The plump and swollen lips._ Red. Pink. Large. Sexy. Ready to be bitten by teeth and slapped with cock.

 _God,_ it. It's _such_ a sight to see. And it makes the fire in the pit of his belly rise. _They're so fucking hot._

Gikwang makes Jinwook pull back from on Seungwoo's cock by grabbing him by the back of his hair and hauling him backward. Jinwook lets off him with a loud gasp for air, and Gikwang maneuvers Jinwook's head so that it's tilted all the way back. He presses his cheek against Jinwook's face, his own head tilted back, and sticks his tongue out far and wide as his body will allow.

"Cum, hyung," Jinwook says, blinking up at Seungwoo. "C'mon. Get up. Do it on our faces." Then he sticks his tongue out too to await Seungwoo's white shower.

 _"Oh, fuck,"_ Seungwoo swears. He's at his limit. He truly is. They're too much for him.

Abiding by Jinwook's command, he stands up. He shuffles forward until he's close enough to their faces and takes his huge cock into his hand. He hovers his cock over them and begins jacking himself off. Quick and fast.

It's coming. He feels it. Almost there. Right at the edge. Just a little more until he tips over.

He looks down at his men—his lovers. God, they're so tempting. So sexy. So seductive. Everything about how they are right now is so provocative, and he loves it. Man, he loves it so much. And they _know_ it. He knows that _they_ know he does. That's why they're like this. That's why they do these things, and get him all hot and bothered. It's a curse and a blessing at the same time.

"Fuck," he chokes out. _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ His hand moves up and down on his dick at a quicker pace. His heart beats so hard that he can hear it in his ears. His breathing is so erratic and out of control. The two men beneath him look up at him, so tantalizing. The match that he is is about to be struck and lit. He's close. He's so so so _so_ close. Just a little bit more. Just one more flick of the wrist. _Just one more—_

Both Gikwang and Jinwook gasp as Seungwoo's cum suddenly spurts out from his cock and splashes onto their faces and inside of their mouths. Simultaneously, Seungwoo lets out one of the most animalistic moans he thinks he's ever emitted. Needless to say that there are many sex-related noises taking place. Thank God they don't live in an apartment.

Seungwoo continues to stroke his cock, milking himself dry of anything and everything he's got. It's possibly one of the most proper satisfying ejaculations he's ever had in his life if he must admit it. He doesn't think he's cum this much before either as he witnesses his load making such a mess over the faces of the men below him.

When he signals that he's finally finished cumming by letting go of his cock, Gikwang surges up and replaces Seungwoo's hand with his mouth. He sinks down on Seungwoo's cock, cleaning him of any remaining semen left on him and making Seungwoo gasp in surprise. 

And Jinwook swallows the cum that made it more into his mouth than it did in Gikwang's. He even wipes the cum off of his face and sticks his fingers between his lips to finish it off as if saying, can't let this go to waste. He then leans toward Gikwang and begins licking the remains of Seungwoo's cum on his face.

To Seungwoo's dismay, the action doesn't last long. Gikwang comes back up from on Seungwoo's cock with a gasp and immediately meets Jinwook's lips. He reaches up and holds Jinwook's face in place to lick all over Jinwook's lips. However much cum that was left in either of their mouths gets passed along in between them. Then they begin to swap saliva, kissing one another so dirty and filthy. It's wet. Messy. And _so fucking hot._

As Seungwoo watches them, he thinks he might just shrivel up and die. It's too much. They're too much. He's never seen them like this, and it's just so fucking much. "Oh, my God. You guys, I— _God._ God, that was—this is overwhelming. This is too much. You have no fucking idea. I—holy shit. This-this is a lot. This is a fucking lot," he pants out, falling back onto his chair. He leans his head back to rid them from his view before he goes and gets hard again. He knows he would.

The pair of men break apart to laugh in sync over Seungwoo's outburst. Then they attempt to redress Seungwoo.

"Glad to hear that it affected you this much, and our efforts didn't go to waste," Jinwook teases. Once Gikwang successfully gets Seungwoo's underwear back up, he tucks Seungwoo's limp cock back into his pants.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gikwang asks with a tiny smirk on his lips. He starts to pull Seungwoo's jeans up his legs.

"I know," Seungwoo groans and throws an arm over his eyes. "Shut up."

"Maybe we should convince him to take more breaks often," Jinwook pipes up. His tone is playful.

"Huh. You know what? You're right," Gikwang responds, sounding just as taunting.

"Oh, God," Seungwoo blurts out, panic clearly heard in the tone of his voice. "Please. I beg of you. Have mercy on me. Spare my soul. I'm only one man." 

Seungwoo begs, but he knows it's futile. They always do whatever the hell whenever the fuck they want. And it's unfair of him to act like he minds. Because he doesn't.

He loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this hits harder if you listen to Moondance while reading through it. If you didn't, I recommend that if you read this a second time, that you do. It's a spiritual reset, I think. (I'm shitting. Please don't take this seriously. 😆😆😆) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, Mac!! And anyone else who read this mess. 😂😂😂
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
